


A/B

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-21
Updated: 2007-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 皇室，欧风，架空
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Hypnos/Thanatos (Saint Seiya)
Kudos: 2





	1. 汲汲于名利

序

有个国家叫做冥界。

用这句话开头的故事可能是任何一种，但这里要讲述的是一个暧昧、含混的故事。注意，它并不浪漫。

冥界在眼下有四支势力：其中最强的是皇室，毫无疑问。其余分别是塔尔塔罗斯家，格里风家和瓦恩拜家。

塔尔塔罗斯家出身最为高贵，是皇室的亲族，而且出过几代皇后。不管是正式的国家大事还是沙龙里的争执，塔尔塔罗斯家都扮演决策人的角色。但是塔尔塔罗斯家历任族长重视荣誉胜过财富，因此，塔尔塔罗斯远不是富有的代名词。

瓦恩拜，军人世家。第一代瓦恩拜就是凭借战功获得贵族称号的。之后，屡出名将。在军队中说话很有份量。

格里风家则有浓厚的浪漫色彩。先祖是冥界国开国之君的谋臣，智略无双。局势稳定下来以后，就辞官回到封地归隐，专心地做起生意，而后富甲一方。之后的几代格里风中从未有过权倾一时的人物，然而国中一旦有风波，都是格里风家的人出来摆平。同时，在经商方面，似乎每一代格里风都有天赋，于是格里风家是货真价实的富可敌国。传奇的格里风家，被称为“炼金术士之家”。

权贵之争，有时不得不借助一些江湖手段。于是加尔达应运而生。加尔达，并非一个人或一个组织，而是一个姓氏。第一代加尔达收养了一个孩子，视之如己出。这个孩子为表达对恩师的爱戴，就把师傅的姓氏——加尔达作为自己的姓，然后又立下规矩：每一个想继承师傅和自己创下的业绩的人，也必须接受加尔达作为自己的姓氏。

看来，任何两家只要联手，就可以吃掉其他势力。但不幸的是，皇室一向忌惮塔尔塔罗斯；而格里风和瓦恩拜有世仇，虽然谁也不记得具体是什么时候开始的，但这两家从没站在同一阵营里；加尔达，则因为没有正名，还保留一点矜持的人都不屑于把他们当作地位对等的盟友；同样地，每一代加尔达也知道“鸟尽弓藏”的道理，从来都是两边得好处，不偏不倚。

这一年，冥界皇后生下一个男孩，取名哈德斯。同年，塔尔塔罗斯家生有一女，取名贝里瑟丰涅。三年后，格里风家、瓦恩拜家先后得到继承人，分别取名米诺斯和拉达曼迪斯。又过了一年，塔尔塔罗斯伯爵的妻子又生下一对双胞胎，长子取名修普诺斯，次子取名达拿都斯。而目前还没有妻儿的加尔达，也在这一年捡到一个男孩，包着他的被子上写着：他叫艾亚哥斯，请好好照顾他。

之一，小儿无赖

冥界不成文的传统，显赫贵族的小孩要去同一所特别为他们办的学校（总人数也才二三十人）学习文学、历史、剑术、自然科学等等基础课。各家若是还有自己的课程，都要排到放学后去。因为哈德斯有时也会来上学，谁都不愿让自己的孩子错过这么好的机会。

拉达曼迪斯、米诺斯、修普诺斯和达拿都斯的学校时光没有任何悲剧色彩。只是被大人们集中在一块儿，然后大人去忙大人的事，小孩们好好玩，听老师的话。因为某种本能，这四个小孩，加上哈德斯和贝里瑟丰涅，彼此吸引，形成一个小俱乐部一样的“组织”。

在小孩们的玩闹中，哈德斯和贝里瑟丰涅很显然有领导地位。因为在其他未来才俊六七岁的时候，他们已经十岁还多了。在各种游戏、争吵和“阴谋”中，这两位通常扮演领导者、仲裁者和……策划者的角色。

最出乎意料的，莫过于和拉达曼迪斯关系最好的是米诺斯这件事。大约是受父辈的影响，拉达曼迪斯很早就表现得像个绅士，又因为年纪还小，只学会照顾朋友而不懂保持冷漠的礼节。有时侯，就连哈德斯也会和他稍微耍赖一下。至于为什么他对米诺斯照顾得格外周到，应该归于拉达曼迪斯小时候的浪漫情怀吧。

拉达曼迪斯小的时候很喜欢毛绒绒的动物。曾经捡过一只猫（后来跟米诺斯跑了）和一条狗（它陪伴了拉达曼迪斯九年，最终死于衰老）。米诺斯当时还没有留起所谓的“水银般柔顺光亮的长发”，当时他的头发只及肩，带着梳不平的卷，头顶的碎发几乎是直的，总蓬起来。风吹来，米诺斯很不耐烦地甩开贴到脸上的头发，拉达曼迪斯就会主动帮他把头发弄好。

当然，把米诺斯（以及其他小孩）的头发梳得整齐好看，是贝里瑟丰涅的工作和特权。

不得不提修普诺斯和达拿都斯。

感情上来讲，老塔尔塔罗斯伯爵和早逝的伯爵夫人对两个孩子都怀着同样的爱和珍惜，但理智上，他们认为次子达拿都斯更适合当继承人。

说几件事来证明吧。

首先是修普诺斯日常生活。塔尔塔罗斯庄园里有栋房子，是特地为修普诺斯和达拿都斯建的。修普诺斯除了卧室和书房以外几乎不去任何地方。仆人们每次去找他，不是发现他在卧室里睡觉，就是发现他在书房里抱着一本很老的书睡觉。

其次是达拿都斯对他的态度和修普诺斯的回应。达拿都斯似乎认为修普诺斯很好玩，经常去拉一下他的头发，捏捏他的脸，有时还硬要抢修普诺斯正在看的书。而修普诺斯对达拿都斯的骚扰，最大的反应也只有说：“喂，你很无聊。”

然后是其他同伴。哈德斯和贝里瑟丰涅都很喜欢这个安静的孩子。米诺斯和修普诺斯经常在一起安静地看书，每个看到这样情景的大人都说他们像两只金色皮毛的小猫那么可爱。拉达曼迪斯也会照顾修普诺斯。但是，达拿都斯抢修普诺斯的书来取乐的时候，他们只是在旁边看着。

他们就是这样生活着。

之二，物是人非

逐渐接近十六岁的时候，他们不由自主地产生了某些变化。

最明显的是拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯的关系。

拉达曼迪斯不再拿自己的点心喂米诺斯，更不会给米诺斯整理头发了。而且，有时候突然遇见米诺斯，拉达曼迪斯总表现得很不自然。对此，米诺斯的反应几乎是完美地继承了祖辈的冷静理智，他很快不再缠拉达曼迪斯。只有每次和拉达曼迪斯见面时语气里些微的变化证明他们曾经是朋友。又过了一段时间，这些变化也消失了。

再后来，他们互相可以礼貌地问候了。

达拿都斯，和他的祖辈们正相反，对赚钱产生极大的兴趣。做过几笔小投资，都还算成功。赚到钱之后他对经济方面的事情更感兴趣，整天研究下一笔投资的方向。而修普诺斯，仍然保持自己的传统。有没有达拿都斯的打搅，他好像感觉不到任何区别，仍然孜孜不倦地研究蒙了灰尘的书。人们相信，这一代塔尔塔罗斯家主，不再是长子，而是由次子达拿都斯担任。

十四五岁的时候，因为要准备继承家业，他们渐渐的疏远了。最先离开童年时代的是哈德斯，之后就是远离都成去了国家另一边上学的贝里瑟丰涅……不，没有这么突然。成长永远是一个渐变的过程。应该这样说：突然有一天，人们发现，他们见面的时候互相寒暄。

之三，暗渡陈仓

这一年，哈德斯正式成为冥界国王。之后，拉达曼迪斯、米诺斯分别成了瓦恩拜伯爵和格里风伯爵。而修普诺斯和达拿都斯，还没有定论。

塔尔塔罗斯老伯爵对此感到非常棘手：一方面，达拿都斯与修普诺斯相比，无疑展示了更多继承人的优秀素质。另一方面，如果修普诺斯当不上继承人，他的下场是不言而喻的：达拿都斯对财富近乎贪婪的态度让任何人都不寒而栗。有时，他祈祷在天堂的妻子给他一些建议，可是一直没有回答。

正在局面一片暧昧的时候，塔尔塔罗斯老伯爵又患重病，时日无多了。临终，他不让任何人靠近他养病的卧室，只把两个儿子叫到面前。几天后，老伯爵病逝。据贴身侍从说，老伯爵临终前曾低声叫着妻子的名字，并说“谢谢你”。

至少目前没人有心思为两位老人之间的爱情感动——葬礼上，众人忙着议论纷纷：到底谁是那个幸运的人。

而结局，出乎所有人的意料。

达拿都斯得到了代表权利的印章，而修普诺斯得到代表荣誉的戒指。也就是说，他们共同掌管塔尔塔罗斯家。

对外，达拿都斯宣称，这是他们兄弟商讨后的结果。可是，就连给塔尔塔罗斯家送菜的人，都会头头是道地分析：达拿都斯抢了印章和戒指，而修普诺斯有同样有利的证据：老伯爵的遗嘱。所以达拿都斯只好把没有实际意义的戒指给修普诺斯先稳住他再说。

依照塔尔塔罗斯家惯例，新的家主要在继承家业一周后举办一场盛大的宴会，证明他配得上塔尔塔罗斯家的地位。然而对两位塔尔塔罗斯伯爵的情况，这跟本就是自暴其短。所以宴会一拖再拖。直到两个月后，才正式发出请帖。

势力格局已经稳定了吧？前来赴宴的人们，一半是来看热闹的，另一半是来看热闹顺便捡便宜的。

“不，格林伯爵。”达拿都斯说，“我们之所以共同掌管家族，是因为我们认为兄弟应该共同面对……困难。”他做了一个微妙的手势，表示这些困难他都不放在眼里。格林在心里冷笑：不在乎吗？小鬼？你正往我们期待的路上走呐。

现在摆在两位年轻的塔尔塔罗斯伯爵面前最大的挑战，就是内讧。即使他们两人真的和睦相处，别人也要挑起争端，这样才有机会捞到好处。试想，塔尔塔罗斯伯爵是对平日帮他在半个塔尔塔罗斯家里站稳的人更看重，还是对帮他夺得整个塔尔塔罗斯家的人更看重？

然而格林还是摆出和蔼长辈的模样对达拿都斯说：“达拿都斯伯爵年轻有为，不会遇到多大困难。只是，年轻人，不能太过自信，要谨慎从事才好。”

“那是自然。还要请格林伯爵把多年的经验分我一些呀。”达拿都斯表现得的确就像一个有礼貌但冷漠的晚辈，微微翘起唇角，端起酒杯向格林敬了一下。

格林也不失时机地拿出早年在军队里的派头，爽朗地笑起来。随后，达拿都斯向格林道歉说有要事与格里风伯爵商量，就不奉陪了。格林在达拿都斯走后，仔细考虑了一下，既然要站在某一边，就选达拿都斯好了。虽然看起来没有修普诺斯那么好控制，可是（格林扫了一眼正在和米诺斯·格里风伯爵开心地交谈的达拿都斯），有格里风做靠山，本人的野心也远超过修普诺斯，最终赢的还是他吧。

人群中起了一阵小小的骚动，是拉达曼迪斯·瓦恩拜伯爵到了。

拉达曼迪斯进门之后，径直走向修普诺斯，祝贺他成为塔尔塔罗斯伯爵并向他表达了自己和瓦恩拜家的祝福。之后，只向达拿都斯问了声好。

他过于简单朴素的衣着虽然惹人讨厌，但直截了当的态度表示，拉达曼迪斯可不是那种只看利益，不顾伯爵家光荣的人。不少人在心里暗暗为他叫好：如果我要是有他的身家和本事，也要这样来一下。

按传统，唯一的继承人就是修普诺斯。塔尔塔罗斯有些同样重视荣誉的世交很是不齿达拿都斯的神气劲头。但是为了保住荣誉，就得支持整天只知道看书睡觉的修普诺斯。还没人愿意做这笔投资。而拉达曼迪斯是第一个摆明立场支持修普诺斯的人，有显赫的出身又是年轻有为的将领，其影响力不可小窥。

既为荣誉而战了，又可以和瓦恩拜家在一条战线上，那么……

拉达曼迪斯一直在和修普诺斯交谈。过了一会儿，布朗伯爵也走过来，谈着一些无关紧要的话题。布朗眉飞色舞地说着，还辅以丰富多变的手势。随后，几个青年也加入了谈话。

“达拿都斯伯爵和米诺斯伯爵两人站在一起，真是赏心悦目呢。”一位年龄尚小的侯爵小姐咯咯小着说。达拿都斯带着礼貌的微笑向她点点头，目送她红着脸离开。

“看来我抢了阁下的风头？”达拿回头对米诺斯说，笑容里加入了一些恶作剧的味道。

“有对手才有趣，是我的座右铭。”米诺斯用一贯漫不经心的口气回答，隐藏在流海下的眼神向修普诺斯划了一下，“真高兴权利和金钱没有冲淡你们的感情。”

达拿都斯递给他一杯鸡尾酒，笑着说：“就像调酒，有配料才美味。”

他们不约而同地看向修普诺斯和拉达曼迪斯，还有一小群人组成的圈子。看见修普诺斯一副胸有成竹的样子。拉达曼迪斯，则带着一脸不屑——他一向不喜欢宴会等等热闹的场面。修普诺斯的声音隐约传来：“大家一定得认识认识杰克，他精通音乐……”

宴会快要结束的时候，拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯不巧在塔尔塔罗斯家的花园里遇上了。当时拉达曼迪斯正端着酒杯散步，看见米诺斯后脚下一顿，随即恢复了自然，俯身到米诺斯耳边笑着说了些什么。站得近一点的人们都竖起耳朵，可还是没人听清。总之，一定不是好话。因为米诺斯听到之后嘴角立刻绷紧了。不过，片刻之后他又恢复漫不经心的模样，伸手拿过拉达曼迪斯的杯子一饮而尽，然后手腕一翻，把杯子扔在石板路上砸得粉碎，也冲拉达曼迪斯冷笑一声，踩着碎片扬长而去。拉达曼迪斯盯着他背影表情漠然，眼神却有些捉摸不定的笑意。站了一会儿，拉达曼迪斯往相反的方向走去。

坐在自己马车上回家的人们盘算着：看来，格里风家和瓦恩拜家的仇恨不仅延续下来了，还因为具体利益的冲突而白热化了。早作准备为佳。

这时候又有一个人进入这个混乱的故事。他是艾亚哥斯·加尔达。

关于艾亚哥斯·加尔达，拉达曼迪斯最初认为他只是一个传闻。直到拉达看见一个黑色长发，小麦色皮肤的青年站在面前用冷冷的眼神研究自己，听到父亲告诉他：“这就是艾亚哥斯”时，他还是不能理解，为什么堂堂伯爵家之间的争斗必须用这种不入流的刺客。

他仅仅和艾亚哥斯打了个招呼。

如果他知道同一个艾亚哥斯·加尔达也曾经被这样介绍个给米诺斯的话，也许会更排斥这个“不入流的刺客”。

米诺斯在见到艾亚哥斯的时候，和拉达曼迪斯正相反，他好奇地询问各种事情，艾亚哥斯也尽量客气地回答。最后告别的时候，米诺斯说：“如果您帮助我和达拿都斯伯爵，我会付给您相应的报酬。”艾亚哥斯点点头，研究的眼神更锐利了些：“难得遇见您这样善解人意的主顾。”

艾亚哥斯似乎是通过拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯认识的修普诺斯和达拿都斯。

哈德斯和贝里瑟丰涅，一个忙着自己的王位，一个在国家的另一边上学，看起来，已经退出舞台当上观众了。

之四，机关算尽

格林家的马车在塔尔塔罗斯家刚停稳，达拿都斯就出来迎接格林伯爵，并亲自把他迎进会客室。刚当上“半个继承人”时，达拿都斯还没有这么嚣张，以至于敢在自己家甚至正门迎接盟友，但是几个月里，他的行为越来越放肆。然而，没看见修普诺斯有任何反应。

有人曾经委婉地暗示过达拿都斯，他现在太过张扬，修普诺斯很可能趁机从背后下手。可达拿都斯用他的风格礼貌地微笑了一下，表示不用担心：“这个家里，没有多余的东西需要担心。”

人们不是瞎子，就算修普诺斯视而不见，他们不想，也不能装做不知道。渐渐，达拿都斯举办的小规模（他还没那么大胆）野餐会舞会等等的聚会中，总有些权贵之士和他们的姐妹、女儿。达拿都斯伯爵年轻、有前途而且仪表堂堂，对待淑女们的态度殷勤而从不越礼，是目前最受欢迎的人。米诺斯伯爵，也曾经当过一段抢手货，可他对任何人任何挑逗都满不在乎的态度和经常不自觉流露出的讽刺，告诉人们，这个人绝不好利用，说不定会反被他将一军。于是，米诺斯的左手无名指目前还没有被预订。

某一次米诺斯到塔尔塔罗斯家参加野餐会，两位年轻的伯爵和应邀的其他贵族青年、最近名气不小的“艺术家”在剪好的草地上闲谈、玩一些运动量不大的游戏。

一轮游戏结束，米诺斯给正在擦汗的达拿都斯递过去一杯甜酒：“没想到你对这种简单的游戏也很在行呀。”

或许是少年时代残存的感觉被米诺斯语气中直白的调侃激发了，达拿都斯夸张地比划了一个手势：“美食（他举了一下酒杯），是连动物也会享受的。运动的乐趣，是人类的特权。而真正不可比拟的，亲爱的米诺斯，是艺术的美啊！”

米诺斯大笑：“你是在讽刺我没有艺术修养了？”周围的人们也发出善意的笑声，谁都知道，米诺斯在音乐、美术品方面的造诣是达拿都斯双倍。

“哪里，正是想向阁下学习，我才会这样说的呀。怎么样，教我两招？”经过休息恢复了精神的人们更开心地笑起来。达拿都斯也配合地把嘴角翘起的弧度增大了。

当这些青年和“艺术家”去过其他的舞会后，给“塔尔塔罗斯伯爵”送艺术品的风气像感冒一样流行起来。其中，不乏真正的大师名作。

塔尔塔罗斯家的书房在天气晴朗的夜晚，一定是被安静填得水泄不通。老旧的书沉默地排在书架上，皮革制的封面反射着柔和的烛光。一切事物看起来从第一代塔尔塔罗斯起就没有变动过。修普诺斯就在这样的地方拆开一封密信。信封撕开的声音惊得空气中飘浮的灰尘打了几个旋。他把纸翻过来，仔细研究起来。信是杰克送来的钢琴谱，但是对着光从背面看，就没有那么浪漫了。

看过信，修普诺斯的手指慢慢地把信指揉皱直到纸变得柔软，之后，他又把信扔进水杯。纸张逐渐舒展，上面的墨水化开，不管是音符还是计谋都溶化得一塌糊涂。修普诺斯困倦地看着整个过程，等墨水不再扩散，疲倦地靠在椅背上闭上眼睛。


	2. 戚戚于富贵

序

冥界有这么一个故事：据说有一棵会结咖啡冰淇淋的树，结出的咖啡冰淇淋虽然有点苦，却非常美味，里面还神奇地有巧克力酱的夹心。人们总想学着做出同样的冰淇淋，但是谁也不知道怎么在不损坏冰淇淋球的情况下，在里面加上夹心。一直到今天，他们还在实验。

之一，小儿无赖

塔尔塔罗斯家有个中年的剑术教师。人非常严厉，一向认为勤勉是最大的美德。塔尔塔罗斯家的年轻仆人都怕他。

这位威严的先生，负责教授十二岁的修普和达拿剑术。

这位先生对修普的懒惰极为不屑，在上课时经常用一种“你这家伙没救了”的眼神看着修普。如果修普不看他，他要生气地说修普目无尊长。如果修普看他，他又受不了修普似乎穿透他看向别处的视线，，说修普目无法纪。对达拿，他也有些不满，只是达拿当时——与修普这个莫名其妙的小鬼比——是个正常的活泼男孩，所以这位先生的不满仅止于严格老师对淘气学生的程度。

某一次，一个天气晴朗的午后，修普做了一件最让这位先生无法忍受的事情——他拄着剑睡着了。这位先生看见如此情景，气得扔下自己的剑，大步走到修普面前，踢了修普一脚。

还没明白怎么回事，修普就发现自己坐在地上。他仰起头带着刚睡醒的迷茫神情看着老师。这位先生被他无所谓的态度彻底激怒了，打算教训一下这个不像样的小孩。 他也只能打算——达拿狠狠地把他撞开，用自己的剑指着他的眼睛，冷冷地说：“放肆。”要不是声音里还带着童音，简直和老伯爵一样。

坐在地上的修普扯扯达拿衣摆，达拿回头，看见修普示意自己拉他起来。达拿瞪了下不来台的老师一眼，把修普扶起来，帮他掸掸身上的土。

“先生，我想知道的是，为什么您的十五岁的儿子身上有女用香水味，而十六岁女儿身上有男用香水味？”修普一向无神的金色眼睛难得地闪过一丝讥笑。剑术教师脸色先红后白，不知道是因被两个小孩威胁感到羞耻，还是为获悉自己儿女的不规矩而愤怒。

“哟哟，今天又怎么了？”贝瑟看见达拿又把自己的点心递给修普，叹着气问。“今天教剑术的老头踢他！”修普满意地吃着又一份点心，没听见一样，达拿替他回答。贝瑟无奈地捏捏达拿的脸，又去找女仆再要一份点心给他。

后来不知道这位先生是怎么找到的台阶。只知道他家一连闹了一个月有余。

小时候的拉达和米诺，对“世仇”这个词还不理解。他们只知道自己的长辈们不喜欢他们在一起玩。

米诺低头喝红茶时，有几缕头发掉到脸上，拉达帮他拨开。“米诺，你到我家来好吗？”拉达一直想问，今天终于说出口了。

“不行。”米诺摇摇头，说，“大人们不许。”

“那怎么了？你喜不喜欢？”

“我当然喜欢。可是我喜欢也不能去的。等我们长大了继承家业以后，他们就管不了了。”米诺到底是大了几个月。

“嗯……十六岁继承家业的话……也没剩几年。我先等着好了。”

之二，物是人非

贝瑟十五岁了，可以一个人去上学了。

她小时候，就一心想去那所学校学习植物学，修普和达拿对那学校也被她念得熟悉了。所以，从很早以前，他们就准备好，某一天要和贝瑟告别。

但是，“准备告别”和“正式告别”，到底是不一样的。

他们三个站在门口，沉默地看着贝瑟的行李被装上马车。早就准备好的话都忘得差不多了，只能简单地说“保重”。上车之前，贝瑟拥抱了两个弟弟，然后，单独把达拿拉到一边，神秘地对他说：“达拿，已经是大人了。再被修普欺负了以后，就不能抢他的书来报复。所以啊，你要争取做‘攻’哦，不然就太可怜了。”

什么叫……“攻”？达拿很不明白这个大他四岁多一点的姐姐，用这个词是什么意思，但是，他还是认真地点点头。以后再慢慢弄明白。他想。

贝瑟刚走的时候，哈迪总是没什么精神。直到受到贝瑟第一封信，才显得开心起来。

之后，他要继承王位，也不得不疏远了其他人。但怎么说也还在都城，经常能见一面。

不知道从什么时候开始，拉达发现米诺在他眼里变得不一样了。哪里变了，他说不好，只知道自己突然遇到米诺的时候会紧张得说不出话。米诺很显然比拉达更清楚，可是他除了故意用饱含阴谋（拉达的形容）的声音和拉达说话以外，没有提供任何帮助。

幸好在公开场合他们要按计划保持距离，否则年轻的准瓦恩拜伯爵要英年早逝了。

之后——

“米诺，等等。”拉达在走廊里叫住米诺。至于是哪里的走廊，或者到底是不是走廊，他们两个都记不清了。只记得当时是下午，太阳就快落了，金橙色的光从柱子间斜射进来，把空间分成一条一块的，就像在一块涂满桔子酱的蛋糕上整整齐齐地摆着巧克力条。

米诺就在这样满是甜味的空气里看着拉达，本来是淡金色的长发上跳动着蜂蜜一样的颜色。

“米诺……”拉达虽然看不见米诺的眼睛，但还是觉得米诺的眼睛正一眨不眨地盯着他，拉达又开始紧张。但是，这句烦了他一年多的话，今天必须说出口。

“米诺……我，喜欢你。”

原谅他吧，哪怕是未来的瓦恩拜伯爵，在做一生中第一次告白的时候也不见得高明到哪里去。

“哦。那，我也喜欢你。”

未来的格里风伯爵，在回答一生中第一次告白的时候，比瓦恩拜家的镇定一些，但还是在愣了几秒钟以后，脸红了。

拉达看着米诺微微上翘的嘴角，想，米诺的嘴唇，现在会不会是桔子酱的味道？

塔尔塔罗斯家，修普和达拿住的房子在入夜以后，是很安静的。

修普在书房里看书的时候，不出所料地听见熟悉的脚步声由远及近，然后在门口戛然而止。达拿。他想。果然，达拿轻轻推开门，又小心地关上。修普仍然看着几分钟前看的那页。

“修普？”达拿试探地叫了一声。

“嗯？”修普回答，眼睛仍没离开书本。

达拿走过来，从背后抱住修普。“修普。”修普不由自主地屏住呼吸，几乎可以听见自己的心跳声。

“我……”

“嗯？”

“修普，我……”

“……”

“……算了，”达拿突然放开手臂，逃也似地离开了。

修普继续看着原来的那页，想，达拿，要是你再不告白的话……

“啪！”他狠狠地合上了书。

他们真的是一天天长大了。

之三，暗渡陈仓

在正式场合的介绍之后，艾亚还要在私下的聚会里再介绍过自己一次。

“拉达……”艾亚趴在拉达肩膀上蹭啊蹭，“好久不见啦——”拉达顿时浑身发冷。第一次见面就感觉到了，这家伙怎么那么像……？

“艾亚！”修普的声音，“终于又见面了。”

果然。拉达想。我在预测不幸方面颇有天赋……看见像两只小狗见面一样的艾亚和修普，拉达在心里狠狠地叹了口气。这样的人，真的是一流的刺客啊？

“走啦走啦，我们去秘密基地谈事情。”达拿招呼他们。达拿把他们即将经常聚会的、艾亚的家叫做“秘密基地”。“我们这么一大帮人？”拉达提出疑问。“没关系，车马和路线我来准备。”艾亚信心十足地招呼着众人。

不愧是叫做加尔达的人，众人感叹不已，即使为人再怎么……还是有些本事。这么多的人，从各家出来又走这么远的路，却没有被注意，可不是随便什么人就能办到的。

“真好玩，我还从没参加过非法地下组织呢。”米诺说，一边好奇地四处张望，其他人纷纷赞同。的确，第一次聚会，他们要商量一件很严肃的事情：一个阴谋。

到了目的地，最重要的，就是让拉达拿出一个装满点心的篮子——没吃饱是不能说正事的。

“我喜欢赚钱啊，对权利什么的没有兴趣。”达拿拿了一块苹果馅饼，咬了一大口。

“而且不能太累。”修普补充。

米诺在一边点头。“但是还得有趣一些。”米诺想想，又加上。

艾亚表示赞同。

拉达想了想：“可不能动用军队。”

“拉达你也开始偷懒了！”米诺说。

“我同意拉达。一打起仗来，连平时的收入都保持不了。”

“那么，就玩政治阴谋吧。还很华丽呢。”米诺透过红茶的雾气提议。

“哦，这个好玩哦。”艾亚觉得什么事情都很好玩。

拉达点头表示同意。这大概是最正常的了吧。他想。

“主角是谁啊？”修普咽下桔子蛋糕，说。

“我和米诺怎么闹都不新鲜了。”拉达赶忙说。

“你还是这么护短的人啊。”达拿故意作出惊讶的样子，米诺不理他，仍然幸福地拿走拉达盘子里的饼干。

“那么……是我和修普来闹权利纷争吗？”达拿说。

“没办法，只好辛苦一下了。”修普很不乐意地说。他看见自己计划用来看书睡觉的时间被毫不留情地打上“工作”的钢印。

“或者争风吃醋也不错。艾亚可以牺牲一下。”猜猜这是谁的主意？

三人想了想：“还是权利纷争好。”

“嗯……我和米诺各支持一方吧。不然闹不起来。”拉达说，一边给米诺倒红茶。

“那我呢？那我呢？”被忽视的艾亚趴在拉达肩上。

“艾亚你可以在私下促进奸情的发展嘛。”米诺从拉达手里接过红茶，懒洋洋地说。

“好啊！这才是适合我的工作！”

计划似乎进行得很顺利。塔尔塔罗斯伯爵家宴会结束之后的某一天——

拉达被透过窗帘的微光吵醒了，他把躺在身边，还没醒的米诺抱过来，揉揉米诺的头发：“快起床穿衣服，天亮了。”

“嗯——”米诺哼了一声，把被子又卷得紧了些，继续睡。

“艾亚的马车就要来了。要是天大亮了再走，就算是艾亚也不能保证你不被人看到。”

“……腰疼……”米诺淡金色的脑袋蹭蹭被子，“……呜……动不了……”

“难道要我帮你穿衣服？”

“好啊。”

“你就等这句话是吧……”

“你终于明白了？”

之四，机关算尽

修普困倦地看着整个过程，等墨水不再扩散，疲倦地靠在椅背上闭上眼睛。达拿推门进来的时候，他已经快要睡着了。达拿见状挤进宽大的扶手椅，把修普揽到怀里：“喂……要睡回房间去睡呀。”

“……嗯……？我睡着了？”修普揉揉眼睛，“和那些乱七八糟的人打交道真累人啊。”

“我应酬比你还多吧？”

“说到应酬，”修普挣开达拿的手臂，转身看着他，“你和米诺相处得不错啊。”

“可别这么说，拉达要杀了我的。”达拿故意作出投降的动作。

修普伸手，勾住达拿的脖子，让他把自己抱起来。“下一步有什么打算？”修普把达拿碍事的长发拨到背后，靠在他肩上。

“要让我接管你的工作，还早呢。”达拿试了一下，把修普抱得更稳些，往他们的卧室走去。

“你收集那些难看的画还没收集够吗？”

“那些是艺术品。以后会升值的。”

“还是很难看。”

“米诺说他们值钱。”

修普怀疑地看着达拿。

“好啦，等新年之后，你可以要别的。”

“什么？”熟悉他的修普立刻警觉起来，“新年你要干什么？”可他实在太困了，不得不减少声音里的威胁成分。

达拿暗自窃笑。

之五，百密一疏

艾亚假笑着靠近达拿：“喂喂，现在怎么办呐？”

达拿脸红了一下：“闭嘴，骑马的时候不要说话。”

到格里风家。达拿刚想敲门，被艾亚伸手拦住。艾亚摇摇头，低声说：“在米诺的宵夜时间，打扰他的人没有好下场哦。”而达拿甩开他：“他还有脸吃宵夜？要别人特地把他叫醒，起床来吃吗？”仍然按约定好的，在门上敲了三下。

等了一段时间，得到通知匆忙赶来的路尼把门打开。他带着达拿和艾亚到一间偏房门口，就告退了。

门关着，但是从门缝里透出丝丝缕缕的红茶香。艾亚背过身，走到暗处，把眼神里“有好戏看了”的色彩藏好，等达拿进门之后才转身站在门口。他抱着胳膊靠在门板上，尽职地用锐利的眼神打量周围，右脚却无所事事地打着拍子。突然，艾亚的动作一滞，缓缓把两只脚都踩在地上，眼里浮出赌徒看见对手上钩的欢喜。他想，从一路上的情况来看，该不会……拉达也在吧……？

艾亚现在真想去趴窗户，看看达拿的脸色啊。

门里，达拿端着从米诺那里硬抢来的红茶，叹了口气，放松地躺在沙发上。米诺不屑地扫了他一眼：“怎么搞得这样狼狈啊？一路上被狗追来的吗？”

“唉——”达拿喝了口红茶，“记得我那个‘用名声换钱’的计划吗？”

米诺点点头。“难道……？”他脸上现出惊讶和嘲笑的样子。

达拿无奈地确定：“出了点差错。”

他本想敷衍过去，但米诺好奇的眼神实在太有威慑力了。“好吧。我只有一点算错了：修普其实还会害羞。”

一段沉默。是那种有人在极力压抑大笑的，富张力的沉默。

把所有不优雅不体面的狂笑都消化了，米诺说：“达拿，你好像还算错了一点。”

达拿警惕地斜眼看米诺。

“拉达今晚在我这里过夜。”

被这个很不好的消息震惊了的达拿，有一阵说不出话。

“……喂……你别耍我啊……新年的时候我不可能这么倒霉。”他困难地吐出几个词。

话音未落，房间的门开了。拉达端着一盘巧克力纸杯蛋糕进来。

“达拿？”拉达惊讶地看着他，“被赶出来了？”

“你什么时候知道的？”达拿拿了一个蛋糕，舔舔上面洒的糖霜。

“这时候，你没有缠着修普，还能有别的可能？你干什么了？”拉达递给米诺一个，自己也拿了一个蛋糕，坐在桌边。

“记得我那个计划？”

“‘拿名声换钱’？哦，哈哈……呃。咳。嗯。可怜的达拿。”

米诺终于忍不住，大笑起来。

“你们这些人……”达拿伤心地吃完蛋糕，转身跑了出去。

突然听到屋里的声音不对，艾亚敏捷地跳到一边，恰恰躲开被愤怒地踢开的门。达拿苍白的脸被怒火烧得发红。“去你那儿。”他粗声粗气地说。艾亚故意恭敬地行礼，凑过去说：“达拿，等下要全部告诉我哦。”。达拿狠狠瞪他一眼：“你也是这种无情无义的家伙！”然后飞身跃上马背，戏剧化地吸吸鼻子。“要坚强起来哟！”艾亚很配合地说。

之六，众叛亲离

新年之后，修普就再没让他进过他们两个人的卧室。达拿只好一个人睡客房。

达拿一个人无聊地躺在床上看着天花板。唉，修普到底什么时候才会消气啊。唉——他又翻了个身。等等，什么声音？达拿掀开被子坐起来，他肯定听到什么人正朝这边走过来。

拖鞋叭哒叭哒地在地上蹭，该不会……？

门安静地开了。修普抱着枕头被子站在门口。

“呃……”达拿想问问他是不是还在生气，但又不知道怎么开口。而修普，就像没看见他一样，把东西扔上床，然后自己爬上来钻进被子里，躺下。

“喂喂，”达拿用手戳戳修普，“什么意思啊？”

修普不理他，装睡。

“什么时候让我回去？”

修普还在装睡。

“……你是不是还在生气？”

修普……好像真睡着了。

达拿等了一会儿还没有回音，只好躺下，把修普抱到怀里，也准备睡觉。

米诺把路尼敷衍过去之后，赌气似的重重倒在沙发上，过了几秒又烦躁地改成侧卧，蜷起身子。

“格里风又不是小道消息世家，只是都比较好奇罢了……可真麻烦呐……”米诺斯把脸埋在靠垫里，含糊不清地自言自语。

这要从当天下午，拉达给他看的一封密信说起。

拉达拆开印着哈迪私章的信封，把信读给米诺听：“亲爱的炼金术士米诺，我听说塔尔塔罗斯家的两个小孩闹出了一些乱子。作为长辈，我很担心。既然乱世出头是你的家传手艺，就请把事情的经过好好地告诉我吧。为了让情节更引人入胜略做改动，也没问题。对了，你听说过……呃……下面是一个做甜面包圈的菜谱……”

“拉达，我告诉你，这种男人讨不到老婆！”

皇宫，哈迪专用的书房里。

哈迪小心地展开一张虽然残留着黄绿色不明液体痕迹，但是不仅平展，还有一丝草木香的信纸。信显然已经被读过好多遍了——上面的折痕即明显又平整，像从一本杂志上小心地撕下来的两页。

他把信放在书桌上，抽出一张崭新的纸，开始写回信。

如果有人在他背后，跃过他的肩膀，能看见那封信上写着——

“亲爱的哈迪，你上一封信里说，达拿和修普……是真的吗？千万要打听出来谁攻。拜托你了。我知道你行动不方便，但是可以去问米诺……”

而哈迪写的是：“亲爱的贝瑟，的确是这样。我已经给米诺送去便条了，可还没等到他的回音。你上一封信看起来还是那么奇怪。那些信纸真的不是你作实验剩下的吗？上面几句话很混乱吧？暂时把教科书和点心放下，我有一个重要的问题要问……”

写到这儿，哈迪放下笔，在书房里大步踱来踱去，想让自己冷静一点，把接下来的几个字写得好看些。他重新坐下，深深吸了口气，一笔一划地写下“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

之七，再起风波

拉达和米诺两人无视路尼紧张的眼神，一起走进拉达的私人会客室。

门刚关上，米诺就趴在沙发上，动了动，让自己在靠垫里更舒服一点，然后伸手，示意拉达把一杯红茶放在他手上。

红茶不出意外地美味，但是房间里的气氛非常诡异，诡异到米诺暂时不想喝红茶了。

“米诺。”拉达正襟危坐，严肃地叫了他一声。米诺奇怪地看着他，稍稍支起身子。

我以前绝对看过拉达这样。米诺想。

“米诺……我们认识了这么久……嗯……我们……”米诺安静地听着，他渐渐有一种感觉，隐约知道将发生什么。

拉达从他坐的地方站起来，走到米诺面前，单膝跪下。从左边口袋里拿出一个盒子，打开，递到米诺面前。

“我有这个荣幸吗？”他说，等着米诺的回答。

先转到塔尔塔罗斯家去看一看吧。

修普躺在沙发上，把两条腿架在达拿膝上，一边消化着自己的那份点心，一边吃着达拿的那份。

“你呀，难道不会撑吗？”达拿戳戳修普的肚子，在并不显眼却结实的腹肌保护下，修普正在工作的胃没受到任何干扰，于是它的主人继续心安理得地装不知道。

“起来，有正经事和你说。”避免修普一吃完东西就犯困，达拿在蛋糕还剩一口的时候把修普摇起来。修普嘟囔了几句，不高兴地吃掉最后一口蛋糕，尽量正经地坐好。

“贝瑟姐姐就要嫁给哈迪了，你不担心吗？”

“有什么好担心的。他们从小感情就很好。”

“嫁给那样的人，姐姐会受委屈的！”

“受委屈？贝瑟？”

“……这我也知道。但是……但是……贝瑟不熟悉皇宫啊，哈迪会故意让她迷路的。”

“而贝瑟做机关的手艺堪称一绝。”

“哈迪会拿奇怪的虫子吓唬她。”

“我记得姐姐手工制作的奇怪动物更吓人。”

达拿打了个冷颤，像被泥水溅湿的小狗一样甩甩头：“别提那个了。哈迪脾气不好，讲出讽刺的话很难听。”

“那是因为贝瑟手把手的教过他。”

两人面对面沉默了一会儿，不知是谁先开口：“从今以后，哈迪和贝瑟送来的任何东西都必须严格审查！”

米诺把戒指带在右手，戒指没有想象中那样凉，上面还残留着拉达体温。

拉达坐在米诺旁边握着他的手，拇指摩擦着米诺手上的戒指。“要是能戴在左手上就好了。”他看了看自己也戴在右手上的戒指，难得地有些沮丧。

米诺也看着自己的和拉达的手，静静地靠在拉达怀里。

安静的气氛，只有红茶的热气显得有些喧闹。

“好主意！”米诺一下坐起来，激动地看着拉达。

“怎……怎么……？”拉达很准的不祥的预感又出现了。

“要是我们单纯因为利益，抛弃世仇，结成政治婚姻，趁机扩大势力威胁塔尔塔罗斯家，怎样？”

所谓炼金，就是把已经有的换成想要的。拉达终于明白这条格里风家家训到底是什么意思。

“呃……”他最终说。不过米诺也没有期待他作出多么有建设性的回答，正沉浸在自己的计划中。

“不不，只是政治婚姻还不够凄美……应该再加点什么……加个女人！拉达！你要有一个深深热爱的女子，但是为了家族的利益你抛弃了她！”

“等等！”拉达出声阻止，“到哪里去找这么一个女人？再说怎么让别人也知道她？”

“小说、戏剧、谣言！拉达亲爱的，世界上有这三样东西不就是为了今天这个时刻吗？至于角色……”他偏着头看着拉达微笑，“你觉得我适合黑色吗？”

深度震惊中的拉达，只能默默地倒上一杯红茶。

香醇的红茶汩汩流如杯中的时候，拉达在水声之外听到米诺的声音：“就叫她潘多拉好了。意思是‘凭空捏造出的女人’……”

为什么他们不在戒指柜台和婚纱店旁边放上警告标语呢？拉达想。

被残酷的前景吓过，修普再也睡不着了。他和达拿坐在一起，一边讨论下一步阴谋，顺便找睡意。

“接下来轮到我翻本了吧？”达拿甩甩头，想去掉姐姐姐夫带来的压迫感。

“嗯。杰克应该告诉过你遗嘱的事了吧？”强制性地从睡眠里被拖出来，修普有点没精神。

“啊……算是吧。我把他打发了。”达拿说，“不过，他是从哪知道父亲没留下遗嘱的事情呢？”

“我告诉他的。”修普说，然后立刻接上，“那么应该赶快杀人灭口，他在海洋国，下手很方便。不然这个大嘴巴三流钢琴艺人要在大街上把这件事唱出来了。”

“别用一大堆废话掩盖重点。你真是处心积虑地把活推给我呀。”达拿严肃地说，最终还是在修普奇怪的眼神注视下笑出来了。

“哎，就算不干活，也给我出个主意吧？接下来，我要怎么推倒你呢？”达拿把下巴放在修普肩上，轻声说。

“你最好借助艾亚。要是再和拉达米诺他们联手就不可信了。”修普认真地说。达拿想，他是真不知道，还是在耍我？

“喂，”修普用手肘推推达拿，“格林怎么办？”

“被拉达吓唬过了，近期不太可能摆脱自我怀疑的阴影。”

修普大笑：“的确啊，一看拉达的脸，谁还能怀疑呢？可怜的老格林！”

“这么开心？告诉你，布朗家的小姐好像看上你了哦。”

“什么？这个世界怎么了！”

“哈哈……”

之八，秦晋之好

在达拿的手触到皮肤的一刻，修普微微颤抖了一下，之后，仍然像睡着了一样，不理会达拿刻意的感叹。还装睡？达拿坏笑了一下，反正修普看不见。他慢慢撩起修普衣襟，突然把冰凉的手贴在修普腰部。

“达拿都斯！”修普一脚踢向达拿，却被闪开。然后修普瞪着达拿，蜷起身子，小心地用腿护住腹部，整理好衣服。直到看见达拿坐在沙发另一头，端起一杯红茶暖手，才放心地伸开腿，架在达拿膝上。

“真没想到拉达和米诺要结婚了。原来我们都老得接近法定结婚年龄了。”达拿把修普的腿摆好，对他说。“好像我们认识的所有人都结婚了。”

“哦？这我倒没想过。你说拉达会不会亲手做结婚蛋糕？还有，会有洋葱圈和猪肉卷的吧？”

“修普……”达拿说，“你是不是饿了……”

“‘表面上装作美满但是还要让人看出隐藏着的痛苦和悲伤’……米诺，这什么东西？”拉达拿着米诺给他的《婚礼注意事项一览表》说。

“这是艺术，表演艺术！”米诺用恨铁不成钢的眼神扫了他一眼。马上就要结婚了，还有很多东西没准备呢。比如……

“拉达！结婚戒指还没买啊！”米诺突然想起来，“定做已经来不及了，我们带着巴连达因和路尼，招摇一点，亲自去挑。”

“为什么啊？”拉达问。结婚不是两个人的事情吗？他一点也不喜欢别人对着他们的婚姻唉声叹气。

“为了让他们认为这的确只是一桩政治婚姻。唉，我当初要是去学戏剧就好了。要么文学也行，你看我写的小说，虽然只是一个中篇，多么成功。”

拉达暗暗为冥界的文学界和戏剧界祈祷。

“这不是瓦恩拜伯爵和格里风伯爵？”一个熟悉的声音响起。拉达和米诺一起回头，看着特地朴素打扮的达拿。

“塔尔塔罗斯伯爵，好久不见。”米诺上下打量着达拿：为了掩人耳目的打扮，特地避开大嘴巴的艾亚，出现在首饰店里……呵呵……

“没看见艾亚哥斯先生呀？”米诺嘴角突然勾了一下“难道还在赌城没回来？”

达拿开始紧张了。真该死，竟然会碰上米诺和拉达。达拿想。还有两个想象力丰富的管家。传到修普耳朵里不知道要成什么样子了。

“艾亚哥斯他……有别的事情。我也突然想起有事要办，恕不奉陪。”达拿不高明地离开首饰店。回去买点点心什么的讨好一下米诺，至少让他闭嘴一段时间。达拿在狼狈逃跑的时候，匆忙地想了个主意。米诺饶有兴趣地看着他的背影，扯过拉达低声笑着说：“塔尔塔罗斯家的男孩已经长大了，知道买戒指了。今年真是结婚的好年月，不是吗？”

拉达和米诺结婚而旁观者们心绪不宁的婚礼上——

一大早就被吵起来的修普，强撑着睁开眼睛，努力神采奕奕地参加了两个朋友的婚礼。好不容易等仪式结束，就立刻让艾亚给他找了个空休息室休息。

舞会上的音乐隐约传来，还有众人模糊的谈笑，让修普觉得很舒服，在这种喜庆的时候安心地睡着了。

他梦见自己正躺在塔尔塔罗斯家的床上，蜷在干净的床单和被子里，正要闭上眼睛，本来应该撒睡眠花粉的小妖精却来摇晃他，还会用标准的冥界官方语言叫他的名字……

修普睁看眼睛，看见是达拿在摇晃他。

要是没有什么要紧的事……修普恨恨地想。“干什么？”他用梦话一样的声音哼哼，潜台词是“我马上又要睡了，等睡醒了再收拾你”。

突然修普感觉一个又凉又硬的小东西被塞进手里，他拿过来一看，立刻清醒了。

那是一个戒指。

“喜欢吗？”不知什么时候改成单膝跪下的达拿看着他，眼神前所未有的认真。

修普点点头，继续研究那个造型很简单的戒指。

达拿把塔尔塔罗斯家的戒指交给修普的时候曾经说过：“等到了结婚年龄，再给你买一个。”当时修普以为只是笑谈。

原来我们一起走过这么长时间了。

修普把右手伸给达拿，让他帮自己把戒指戴上。正式戴在左手上，还要再等一阵。

不过，有什么等不了的？

在用作舞池的大厅外，走廊里非常安静。

只有路尼一个人坐在走廊里，小口啜饮着一杯热可可。

米诺在结婚前一天，把整个阴谋、米诺和拉达的关系还有塔尔塔罗斯家争端的真相全部告诉了他。一直到现在，路尼还没从震惊中缓过神来。

要是能和谁说说就好了。可是这么隐密的事情绝不能让别人知道。可是……可是……唉呀……

路尼揉揉头发，又喝了一口可可。奇怪的是，热可可镇定精神的作用好像没有了。

这种时候，渐渐接近的脚步声显得格外嘈杂。

谁这么讨厌？为什么不呆在屋里好好跳舞就得了？路尼冷冷地扫过去一眼。

巴连达因端着一壶可可和一盘蛋糕，有些拘谨地问：“我打扰你了吗？”

“不……当然没有……”路尼眨眨眼睛，往旁边挪了一点。于是巴连达因挨着他坐下。

“挺震撼的，嗯？”巴连达因没有明说，但路尼清楚他指的是什么。

“当然！我一直担心——别人也就算了，为什么连我——连我——”

“拉达曼迪斯大人也没有告诉我。”巴连达因叹了口气。

“他们都快成神秘主义者了。”

“哈，的确。”巴连达因笑着说。

可可的味道充满了走廊，让人闻了就觉得舒服和安心。

的确奇怪的现象。

之九，归纳总结

如果你愿意，而且足够聪明和幽默，生活就是有夹心的————格里风家家训

—————————————完。——————————————


End file.
